jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Deploy (Song)
About / Info "Deploy" '''is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on March 19th, 2019, accompanied by a music video. It was popular and catchy, so it was turned into a '''full song at a length of 4 minutes and 22 seconds for patrons of him on July 30th, 2019, and it was later released along with Those Eggs Aren't Dippy and Out the Ox on November 4th, 2019. Lyrics The bolded lyrics were included in the original short. Intro (Here, deploy) (Here, ooh, deploy) 1 Tear squeezed, petrified Mouth said that our love won't die Between those teeth is a rotten lie Exasperation hit me like a thousand times Suggest that I walk your line Complex, you collect your lie Behind that smack is a sinful pain Simple, it's wrong inside of your noble brain Chorus Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Post-Chorus It's all under the table It's all under the table It's all under the table It's all under the table 2 I know you're psychic, dear (Aw) Sophisticated since I turned sixteen (Whoa) Read that book 'til my face turned blue And randomly freaked, screaming "look what I can do!" Go ahead, try to catch me now Run faster than the fastest (Wow!) And a look, a glimpse again, another notch on the belt Close my eyes, deny it just like my mama said! Chorus Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Post-Chorus It's all under the table (Ah, oh, ah) It's all under the table (Wow, ah) It's all under the table (Ah, oh, ah) It's all under the table (Wow) Bridge Oh, I-oh-I, it's so simple My si-i-ight, a-takin' my love Out for a ri-i-ide, a-hidin' about You better hi-i-ide, I wonder what I wonder why-oh-y, I cannot see With no si-oh-ight, a-everywhere 'bout Up on the ri-i-ight, a-hidin' about I better hi-i-ide, I'm on the light! Interlude (Hey, oh, oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh) I'm outside to say: Chorus Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy For the horrors of life I do believe Post-Chorus It's all under the table (Ah, oh, ah) It's all under the table (Wow, oh, ah) It's all under the table (Ah, oh, ah) It's all under the table (Wow) Outro Deploy Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video is commonly recognized for being terrifying and disturbing. This is due to Jack's sue of claymation and digital editing to create unsettling effects. Also, Jack's dancing in the video has become popular within this song's legacy. Original Song The song itself was liked by fans for its catchiness and unique special effects. Extended Version The extended version's release to the public and it reaching at nearly 5 minutes long, was liked. Many praise the song for fitting with the original's tone, and Deploy is regarded as one of his best works. Trivia * On Twitter, Deploy is flagged with "Sensitive Material" * In the original video, when Jack dances, some binary flashes on the screen. If you translate this it says, "After this decode, how are you feeling." * Good Luck Chasing Your Mind uses the same footage of the stage curtains going up seen in Deploy. * At the second-to-final shot of the music video, pills can be seen in the background which appear in the music video for Hope. * Right before the video starts, you can a face fade into the dark. Near the middle when the suited man's face opens up, you can see another face in the bottom left corner. * Deploy is the only song on Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox to not be originally released on Micropop. * At the beginning, you can see Jack get closer to the camera when the two bars with tears on them disappear. * Jack attached a message to the extended version on when it was released on Patreon, reading "Have a great day. JACK". Category:Music Category:Micropop